poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Vegeta
' Vegeta' is the prince of the Saiyan race and a hero from Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT. He was once the arch rival to Goku until he reformed at the end of the series and became one of Goku's closest allies. Trivia * Gallery Pv.jpg|Young Vegeta Maxresdefault (3).jpg|Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 3941.jpg|Vegeta as Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta Super Saiyan 3 by dbzataricommunity.jpg|Vegeta as Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta super saiyan god vector by armorkingtv21-d6mt0ts.png|Vegeta as Super Saiyan God Super_Saiyan_God_SS_toriyama_art (1).png|Vegeta as Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta-super-saiyan-4.jpg|Vegeta as Super Saiyan 4 1798683 694978577211659 840023983 n.jpg|Vegeta as Super Saiyan 5 Category:VILLAINS Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Aliens Category:Half Humans Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Anti Heroes Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Former villains Category:Non-Disney Princes Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Fathers Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Manly villains Category:Manly heroes Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Simba's Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Legendary creatures Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Mario's enemies Category:Mario's allies Category:Monkeys Category:Traitors Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventures villains Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Brothers Category:Soldiers Category:Husbands Category:Murderers Category:Liars Category:Pure of Heart Category:Grumpy characters Category:Greedy characters Category:Boxers Category:Martial Artists Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Princes Category:Revived characters Category:Males Category:Speedsters Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Selfish characters Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Angel Squads Category:Monster Slayers Category:Orphans Category:Tragic Characters Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:One-Man Army Category:Power Hungry Category:Merciless Characters Category:Stubborn characters Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Anime Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:Saiyan Category:False Antagonist Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Villains who turned evil because of another villain Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Universal Threats Category:Honorable characters Category:Villains who have Died with honor Category:Heroes who have Died with honor Category:Sonja's Adventures allies Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Villains Category:Legendary heroes Category:Kyle's Former Ememy Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bond Creators Category:Straight Man Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Universal Protection Category:Reckless Characters Category:Gods and Goddesses Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Characters voiced by Laura Bailey Category:Characters who can fly Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Characters who let go their past Category:Kieran's adventure team Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Treehouse Comix Adventure Crew Members Category:Sonja's Adventures villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Characters who are female-voiced Category:Characters voiced by Christopher Sabat Category:Lone Wolf Category:Characters that appear in DEATH BATTLE! Category:Ultimate Hero Alliance villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team